


Gal Pals | Volume One

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: Just gals being pals! ;)No but seriously, this is kinda like my one-shot collection of all the F/F stories I write! Will contain a vast amount of original characters, all within the same universe (unless stated otherwise)!These stories take place in a universe that I dub "The Galloway Universe" where magic runs free and creatures of all shapes and sizes roam. I hope you all enjoy this series.(NOTE: A new volume will be released every one hundred stories!)





	Gal Pals | Volume One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the first story, hope you enjoy!

Sabrina never particularly _liked_ romance.

If she were being honest, in most cases she avoided it at all costs. Love was nothing but trouble. Horrible, painful trouble. And after her last relationship, she had no intentions of getting into another one. Watching the love of your life die of a disease not even Sabrina could cure? It was the most horrible moment in her life.

She had watched Irene’s eyes lose their light, Sabrina didn’t think she could bear to go through that again.

But, then a petite blonde girl, named Cassandra made her way into Sabrina’s life.

At first, Sabrina didn’t know what to make of the bird shifter. Cassandra’s anxiety was apparent, but not once did Sabrina see her hesitate to defend her friends. She was sick, Sabrina later learned, maybe not physically, but mentally. Sabrina knew of depression, and what it could do to a person, she had suffered from it as well (though not in the same way that Cassandra was experiencing).

Somewhere along the way, Cassandra had earned Sabrina’s respect for her strength.

Respect wasn’t an easy thing to get from Sabrina either. To Sabrina, it was something that had to be earned, something that was mutual. Cassandra, through her strength, perseverance, and kindness had truly earned Sabrina’s respect. Though at first, Cassandra was not aware of that respect, though the girl had a strong soul and mind, didn’t stop her obliviousness.

When they first met, Cassandra looked at Sabrina with wide eyes, like she had done something amazing by just standing there, but afterward, Cassandra was obviously nervous around Sabrina. Back then, Sabrina figured it was because she was far stronger than Cassandra or Cassandra’s anxiety.

Sabrina would look back at those conclusions and laugh her butt off, maybe she was more oblivious than Cassandra was back then.

But now, as she stares at Cassandra fast asleep in her arms, she couldn’t help but smile. Sabrina didn’t know what time it was, obviously morning, before either one’s alarm clock would go off. If Sabrina was a betting woman, she’d say five to five thirty.

Cassandra, slightly snoring and drooling all over Sabrina’s white shirt, was clinging tightly to Sabrina, not too hard, but hard enough that Sabrina knew she couldn’t move without waking Cassandra.

 _Beautiful…_ was all Sabrina could think, holding back a giggle as Cassandra started to murmur something about bird seed.

Sometimes Sabrina wonders why she spent all those years alone before she met Cassandra, she had forgotten how nice it was to cuddle with someone, kiss their foreheads, or have a hand in yours. It was the little things that Sabrina adored in their relationship, the simple things.

Sabrina briefly wishes that this very moment could just stop, stand still in time because this to Sabrina was as perfect as it was going to get.

But sadly, it was not to be because soon after that thought Sabrina and Cassandra’s alarm clock went off. Groaning, a now awake Cassandra reached to shut off her alarm while Sabrina did the same. Quickly after Cassandra sat up and yawned, her long blonde hair was sticking up everywhere and Sabrina could still see the sleepiness in her eyes.

“Good morning sweetheart,” Cassandra gave Sabrina a tired smile, and Sabrina couldn’t keep the grin off her face.

“Good morning love, how’d you sleep?” Sabrina asked. Cassandra yawned again, stretching now.

“Great with you here,” Cassandra suddenly started pouting, “Do you really have to leave on a business trip today sweetheart?”

“Yes Cass, we’ve been over this. You gonna miss me that bad?” Sabrina teased, Cassandra only smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss.

The kiss was long and sweet, “Of course I’ll miss you silly, I always miss you when you’re gone away on your business trips…”

Looking at Cass’s pouting face made Sabrina’s eyes soften a considerable amount, those eyes that are usually as hard as a rock was now looking at Cassandra with nothing but love.

“Tell you what, when I get back we can…”

Sabrina whispered the rest in Cassandra’s ear, leaving Cassandra gasping and blushing mad.

“Really?! But you never want to–!”

“Just this once, for you love.”

Cassandra giggled and pulled Sabrina in for another long chaste kiss. Kisses like these were like paradise for Sabrina, almost as if she was at peace with the world around her, as long as Cassandra was there.

When they parted, Cassandra let out a little giggle before jumping up, “I’ll go make breakfast!”

“No cookies for breakfast!” Sabrina shouted, Cassandra was already in the kitchen at that point and Sabrina heard a long drugged out, disappointed “aw”.

Sabrina stayed in the bed a second longer, basking in the calmness of the moment before getting up too and heading to the bathroom.

_There was nothing like waking up to Cassandra in the morning._


End file.
